


Stuck With You

by Celestewrites



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestewrites/pseuds/Celestewrites
Summary: Caroline walked towards the mansion, trying not to talk herself out of it. He said she was always welcome to stay so she can't back out now that she's at the driveway. She took a deep breath and knocked at the dark wooden door.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chapter one shot! 
> 
> Just warning before you read further that there will be light mentions of COVID and the pandemic. 
> 
> All warnings aside, I present a one shot of Klaus and Caroline during quarantine/lockdown.
> 
> Happy Reading!

The moon was shining bright, helping light up the empty football field and the abandoned commencement set up. 

The cool breeze fluttered the edge of her graduation dress while she walked towards the stage. Caroline dropped her red gown on the pile left on stage.

Her heighten senses warned her that someone was behind her. Slowly she looked back and froze because strolling towards her was Klaus Mikaelson, alluring as ever in his suit. Her shoulders relaxed, a smile grew on her lips. 

Here, she stood in front of the most powerful man — a man who repeatedly left her feeling breathless and annoyed all at once.

Caroline hates herself for the emotions that arise, whenever he's around. The fluttering feeling inside terrifies her, but now and again, moments like this - looking into his deep blue eyes, she forgets for a moment that he’s the Big Bad Wolf. 

“I received your graduation announcement. It was very subtle,” He tapped the envelope on his fingertips, his eyes gleamed.

Sending the graduation announcement was an impulsive move, one that had her restless for a few days. She wasn't sure what to expect when she sent it to him, she had ideas, but the fact that he actually came out to see her, thrilled her a little.

She fleetingly looked away, cheeks burned as he grinned smugly, reading her reaction to him. 

Caroline whirled back around confidently, tucking a stray of her blonde hair behind her ear. She won’t let Klaus charm her like this. Knowing that she's playing with fire, she straightened her back, her hands straightening out her dress, distracting herself.

“I’m assuming you were expecting cash?” He bantered with one of his annoying smirks and a raised eyebrow. 

She grinned coyly, shutting her eyes as she tilted her head up in the night sky. Caroline took a deep breath, then looked back at him with a cheeky grin. 

“That or a mini-fridge,” she teased, moving her eyebrows up and down, keeping her smile.

Klaus freely laughed at her whimsy attitude towards him. He stepped closer, leaning in. 

“Well, honestly I had considered offering a first-class ticket for you to join me in New Orleans...” He trailed off with a wolfish grin. She despises the forbidden emotions swelling inside her from his words. 

Caroline shook her head with an amused smile, but her hands fidgeted, knowing that if she looked hard enough or allowed herself to - 

She stopped herself from wandering down that dark path as she reminded herself that she had plans for her future already.

“But I knew what your answer would be.” He rolled his eyes knowingly, leaning away from her, taking a step back.

“I opted for something I knew you would accept,” Klaus looked down as his arms clasped behind him, he looked back up at her with pursed lips.

Her brows furrowed, waiting for him, hoping it wasn’t another extravagant gesture. A girl can only deny so much before she takes him up on it. Caroline chewed quietly on her bottom lip.

“Tyler.” Klaus stared at her, observing her reaction.

Her eyes widen, but she’s certain he said her boyfriend’s name. Her hand ran through her hair, collecting her thoughts. Caroline looked at Klaus again, trying to figure out if he was serious.

“What?” She held her breath, narrowing her eyes at him, waiting for the catch.

Klaus gave her a sombre smile, but yet his eyes were different, they were honest, and that was what drew her out of it. 

“Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls.” 

Swiftly, he closed the distance between them, his large hand on the side of her face gently caressing her cheek. She didn’t move as the dark side of her stopped her. A part of herself wanted him close.

“Klaus…” She sighed, her eyes closed while her hand moved to hold his wrist closest to her. He was making it difficult to walk away.

She leaned her forehead on his, feeling his warm breath on her lips.

“Choose me, Love,”

His lips were on hers, Caroline fell into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaving no space between them.

_“Care?”_

“Yeah?” She called out, getting sidetracked — again. Caroline shut her eyes tightly to get rid of the remains of the daydream. The encounter didn’t even happen as it did in her daydream — he just kissed her cheek and wasn't as dramatic about it. 

She huffed in annoyance, her eyes falling on the mini-fridge across her dorm room. Caroline glanced at her phone, then scoffed at the idea of her waiting to hear from him when she hasn’t even heard from him since that night. 

“Stop it, you have plans remember,” She mutters under her breath and right now, her plans were to finish her schoolwork.

Her essay was due in two days, and she is just a few words away from finishing the stupid thing. The essay was given like a month ago and is 25 percent of her final grade, though she put it off thinking she’d get to it, now she’s kicking herself for not getting it down sooner.

“Are you busy?” Their footsteps echoed in the hallway as they made their way to the dorm room where she is grappling with her work.

Caroline exhaled, tapping her nails loudly on her laptop. A distraction is literally behind the semi-opened door, and she’s nearly finished with her work. She stared at the screen, trying to collect her thoughts again. Her hand reached over to her nightstand to grab her cup of blood, bringing it close to her lips to drink the rest of it.

“Yeah, but just finishing up now,” she dragged out eagerly. She quickly typed up the last sentence for her essay before she glanced up from her laptop in time to her roommate walking into their room.

“Do you mind reading the email from the Dean?” her roommate asked distractedly, moving to sit on her bed by the window with a plate of cut fruits. “I heard it’s about cancelled classes,” they muttered vacantly, just before taking a bite of the strawberry.

“Seriously?” Annoyance clear on her face, she hastily turned back to her laptop to check her account. “I just finished my essay too,” She groaned under her breath while her eyes narrowed on the email, and with a click, it opened. 

_Dear Whitmore Staff and Students,_

_Because of the increase in cases, Whitmore College is suspending classes until further notice. We are looking into options_ —

Caroline abruptly stopped reading aloud to turn her head to her roommate and best friend, Bonnie Bennett, who merely shrugged at the news. 

“I mean, I’m not surprised by it,” She popped the other half of her strawberry in her mouth. “It was bound to happen, and honestly, it should have happened a while ago,” Bonnie continued, chewing her food after. “We should probably pack soon to head home.” 

Caroline ran her hand through her long blonde hair, already mentally planning. “I need to text my mom to let her know.” 

She pushed her laptop off her lap and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. “Are you good to leave in an hour?” Caroline questioned as she shot her mom a text.

“Yeah, I’m good with that. I’ll text Elena - her class should be over by now,” Bonnie checked her phone and noticed a text from their friend. “Just got her text. She’ll be here in 10 minutes,” Bonnie announced, already leaving the room. “In an hour, Care.”

Caroline nodded to herself at the reminder and sped around her room packing. Her phone lit up, letting her know she got a text.

From: Mom

_Hi Honey,_

_I’m sorry, but I’m not in town right now. Caught up in the county over to meet about the pandemic. Should be back in a few days._

_Love you! Be safe please._

Caroline sat on her bed, replying to her mom. She sighed wearily, falling back onto the bed. What is she going to do now that school is closed? She couldn’t go anywhere, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized she really can’t do much. At least, she has her friends.

Once all her clothes and the few things she couldn’t do without were packed, she quickly sent her essay to her professor. Bonnie was sitting on her bed when her phone lit up. Caroline looked at her, waiting to hear about Elena. 

“Elena is here. She got us a car,” Bonnie shared, picking up her luggage and walking to the door.

“I call shotgun,” Bonnie yelled over her shoulder.


	2. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to destellolunar! You have been so supportive and sweet since the moment I met you. This is my way to try to repay your kindness to me.
> 
> I present to you and the rest of my readers chapter 2 of Stuck With You!
> 
> Happy Reading!

The campus parking lot was busier than usual as Whitmore students ran around, trying to leave campus. The trio hastily packed the gray SUV that Elena rented out on short notice, and the girls shared a heavy sigh of relief once they drove out of the increasing flood of vehicles and people. 

Despite the impromptu moving out day, Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena made the most of it. They grabbed food before hitting the road, played songs that they sang out loudly and terribly, but in between, they just talked about everything and anything. Caroline loved every minute of it because these moments were rare and fleeting since entering the supernatural world. Watching Elena laugh easily and Bonnie complaining about college was the kind of thing she wanted with her best friends. The normalcy of the moment was serene and one that she will cherish forever.

As Elena drove past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign, Caroline felt her heart drop at the sight of it, realizing their time was ending. Elena lowered the music when she noticed the slight change in her blonde friend from the rear view mirror. 

"What is wrong, Care?" Elena questioned as she glanced at Bonnie, who shrugged back.

Caroline leaned forward and relaxed her head on the side of the passenger seat. She remained still for a moment, and her friends patiently waited.

"Okay! I - I hate that I'm gonna have to share you two with other people now," she sighed, finally sharing her feelings with her friends. Her bottom lip stuck out a little at the sentiment. Elena giggled, which earned a glare from the frustrated blonde. 

"I'm serious, Elena!" Her head moved away from Bonnie's seat to tilt her head back in annoyance. 

"I know you are but come on, we've - " 

Caroline lowered her eyes back to her doe-eyed friend and gave her the 'are you kidding me?' look. 

"Don't give me that 'we'll still see each other' spiel because you two disappear whenever boys are involved," Caroline ranted, interrupting Elena. Bonnie and Elena shared a look, but it was Bonnie who spoke.

"Really? Coming from the girl who hasn't done it?" Bonnie arched her brow at her with pursed lips, then broke into a giggle. 

"Fine, maybe I'm a little jealous you guys have people to go to when I don't," She brought her arm up, rested it on the middle console, and planted her chin in her hand. Caroline jutted her bottom lip out, earning a giggle from both her friends again. Bonnie moved her left arm and gently laid her hand on her blue-eyed friend's left side of her face. Caroline leaned her head on her shoulder in return.

"Care..." Elena murmured and took Caroline's free hand in hers. 

"We'll hang out like we always have," Bonnie reassured her with soft pats on Caroline's cheek. The vibrant green-eyed girl leaned her head on the blonde. 

"I promise, Care, and after everything we've been through, you know I'd do anything for you two," her voice was calm but had trailed off a little in the end. Caroline and Elena let go of each other's hand and reached out to their friend, who they had nearly lost. Bonnie removed her hand from Caroline's face and clasped hands with both friends.

It was silent in the car again, with only the music filling the space. Caroline couldn't believe all the changes that happened for her and her friends. After all the life-threatening situations from living in Mystic Falls, Caroline questioned if it was best to leave before the small town takes her life. But she thought about her mom and her friends that she couldn't leave behind. 

Suddenly, the sound of Klaus Mikaelson's voicemail rang in her head; his offer to show her music, art, and culture of one of his favorite places in the world made her heart flutter a bit. She may or may not have saved the voicemail... And she also may or may not sometimes find comfort in his voice. 

Elena's voice drew Caroline back to reality, and the guilt crept inside her. She knew better, but lately... Caroline stopped herself from drifting her thoughts to the hybrid and directed her attention to her friends again. She cleared her throat and thought about everything Bonnie had done for her and the rest of their friends - Honestly, Bonnie has saved the doomed town more than once. It's a wonder how she still stays at Mystic Falls.

"I don't think we can thank you enough for everything you do. You always put your life on the line to save us," she stated with a sad smile on her lips. Caroline noticed Bonnie return the same sad smile.

"Thank you for always looking out for us, Bon," Elena whispered softly and squeezed Bonnie's hand.

~

The atmosphere in the car changed when the houses disappeared behind them, morphed into homes that she had walked by growing up, to get to her friend's house. Soon Bonnie's house came to view, and there on the front steps sat the youngest Gilbert.

"Thanks again, Bon," the brunette smiled brightly. 

A small crease formed on Caroline's forehead as she noticed Bonnie's tight smile and the absentminded fidgeting with her hands. Her head titled slightly to wonder what Bonnie was thinking about. Caroline noticed Bonnie was a little jumpy since graduation but thought it might be from all the things that went down with Silas. She made a note to check in on her later.

As Elena turned into the driveway, Jeremy stood up. Caroline observed him and noticed the nervousness clear on his face. The trio stepped out of the SUV to greet him with warm smiles and hugs.

Jeremy helped them move Bonnie's things into the house as they caught up with him in between. It was a bit awkward at first, but it dissipated after a while.

~

Elena and Caroline shared a look when they picked up the weird mood between her brother and their best friend. It was the oldest Gilbert that made the decision to leave. Caroline almost laughed at the look of relief on Jeremy's face when Elena announced her plan.

Instantly, Caroline felt her vampire instincts kick in. Her body stiffened, but she quickly recovered. She used her heightened senses to find the source of her discomfort but didn't pick up anything. Caroline subtly tried to glance around her surroundings to find anything out of the ordinary, but the only thing she noticed was a navy blue car driving past the house. Her perceptive eyes took note of the license plate just in case.

"Care, let's go," Elena looped her arms with hers and tugged her away, drawing Caroline out of her thoughts.

Jeremy and Bonnie waved goodbye while Elena backed out from the driveway; she returned the wave and drove away. "Next stop, Forbes residence." Her eyebrows waggled playfully, and Caroline couldn't help but laugh in response.

It wasn't long until Elena was parked into her childhood home's driveway too. "Home sweet home," she jested while picking up her bag and stepped out.

Elena giggled as she stepped out of the vehicle as well. "Hey, at least you have your house," she exclaimed laughingly.

"Please!" Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend. "Like you can't just stay at the Salvatore's boarding house," she shot Elena a knowing look.

Elena stuck her tongue out at Caroline, who laughed out loud.

~

"I'm guessing you haven't told them about us?" Jeremy awkwardly asked as they watched the SUV drive away. Bonnie looked over at him and shook her head. 

"Just told them we're on a break for a bit. I just didn't want to get into what happened." Her hands shook a little at the thought; she combined 3 types of magic and nearly lost her life for bringing him back. "I can't believe I was pulled - " her eyes tightly closed as she dropped her head forward into her hands. Despite all the warning, her Grams gave her, she still insisted on continuing with the spell. A large hand laid on her shoulder, pulling her away from her sea of guilt, and they shared a look of weary.

"Thank you again for what you did. I don't know how I could ever - "

Bonnie shook her head to stop him and moved her hands out under his. "What's done is done, Jer. I can't regret bringing you back." She looked out in front of her absentmindedly. "Just go live out your life for the better. Don't do anything stupid," she jested at the end with a wistful smile.

~

After moving things inside the Forbes residence, Elena and Caroline sat on the porch with mugs filled with warm blood as they chatted and reminisced about life before being thrust into the supernatural world.

"You two need to leave."

The two young vampires looked up and saw the Salvatore brothers standing in front of them with stoic looks on their faces. A crease formed on Caroline's forehead, her eyes narrowed at Damon.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Caroline asked as she stood up, leaving her hollow mug on the porch swing.

"We need to leave town now," Damon directed, already had his back turned and taking a few of Elena's things from their rental vehicle.

"We'll explain when we get out of town limits," Stefan guaranteed with the corner of his mouth turned up. She saw through the forced smile, and it just made her worry more. Caroline gazed over to Elena, who sighed wearily, slowly stood up from the swing. "It's always something with this stupid town."

Caroline sneered at the comment because she's right. It feels like they're in a never ending state of fearing for their lives. The two best friends shared a look, clasped hands as they walked towards Damon's car, with Stefan leading the way.

"Wait, I can't just leave. What about my mom?" she asked just before getting into the back seat with Elena. Her hair swayed as she looked from the youngest Salvatore to the oldest. 

"Blondie, she was the one who told me to make sure you got out of here," he affirmed with an eye roll. Damon slammed the trunk of the car and walked towards the driver's side.

The attitude made her crave to thrust a stake through him. Her fingers curled into her palms tightly as she inhaled deeply to calm her temper and annoyance.

"Where is she? I need to go to her," her worry-filled eyes traveled to Stefan, hoping he had answers.

"Now isn't the time, Care. Your mom is safe. She'll find us when we get out," he explained as he assisted her into the car. Stefan fixed the passenger seat before settling inside as well.

"What about Bonnie and Jer? Where are they?" Elena questioned, leaning into the middle console, but both brothers said similar answers to her.

Caroline stared at her phone, debating about calling the one person she knows will help her, or at least she thinks will help. Maybe she should send a text instead... but as her thumb hovered over his name, she inadvertently held her breath. Caroline sighed deeply before watching her screen turn black again.

~

Bonnie and Jeremy are racing out of Mystic Falls after the Salvatore brothers warned them about the Travellers in town. In her hands were her family grimoires to look for a loophole or a way to contain the spell the Travellers plan to do. 

"Did you find anything yet?"

The young witch looked over at her best friend's brother and shook her head with a frown. "I'm not even sure I have the strength to stop a whole coven after what happened last time," she trailed off, looking away. 

Bringing back her boyfriend, at the time, back from the dead was reckless of her, but she can't have regrets now after everything. She still couldn't even tell her friends the whole story. 

Suddenly, her whole body jerked forward, books slipped out her hands as her head hit the dashboard. "What..." She winced and slowly sat up in her seat. A groan slipped out her lips, her vision was hazy, but her head rolled to check on Jeremy. Bonnie tried to focus her eyes on him, and once they did, Jeremy was sat upon his seat too. She noticed a cut on his eyebrow, but overall, he seemed fine. Her green eyes finally settled on a particular Mikaelson sauntering towards their car. Bonnie felt her heart drop at the sight of them.

"Shit."

~

"They're heading out of town and will wait for our call," Stefan shared while he looked out the window. Caroline wondered if he was brooding already or keeping a lookout, then she looked over at the worried brunette, who was trying to contact Bonnie and Jeremy. 

Her own phone lit up and vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and saw she received a message from her mom.

From: Mom  
Honey,  
Did Damon and Stefan get you out of town yet? Call me when you do. Be safe, and I love you, sweetie!

To: Mom  
We're heading out now. I'll call you when we meet Bonnie and Jeremy. Mom, please be careful. I love you too!

Her chest tightened as she thought about her mom. Her hand ran through her long blonde messy hair. Another hand reached out and held her wrist; her cerulean eyes glanced at Elena. She had a tight smile, but her deep brown eyes were watery and filled with distress. Caroline hated moments like this because she has forgotten the number of times she's felt this way. All the worrying, fear, and that knot at the pit of the stomach that never really goes away is so tiring to deal with.

"Will one of you just..." Elena sighed, tilted her head up. "..tell us what is happening now?" Caroline felt as lost as Elena about this situation. They come home and find this as their twisted welcoming party.

"While you, Caroline, and Bonnie were at college, we were... trying to handle a coven of witches called Travellers, but now, they've taken people from the town as hosts," Stefan explained. Her eyes witnessed his face scrunch up from the reflection on the car window. 

"Bonnie is already thinking of ways to deal with this," he revealed further.

"We almost lost her last time!" Elena blurted in frustration, her hand ran through her hair roughly. "Can't we ask someone else or - "

"We don't have anyone else to turn to. Do you?" Damon answered coldly.

~

Caroline stepped out of the car, taking in her surroundings quickly before she turned to wait for Elena to get out too. Her hearing noted the Salvatores walking away. "Elena!"

The young vampires turned to the voice, they watched Jeremy run towards them, but Elena met him in the middle. Her heart went out for the Gilbert siblings as they hugged each other.

Her phone vibrated in her hand; she quickly checked, hoping to hear from her mom.

From: Mom  
How are you, honey? Where are you? I'm just with Matt and Tyler right now. We're evacuating the town, but once everything is in order here, I'll find you. I love you, sweetie!

To: Mom  
We're in the woods, just outside the town limits, but I'm worried about you, mom! Be safe, please! I love you!

"Bonnie is inside. She's trying to contact the Spirits right now," the youngest Gilbert explained, eyes darting from his sister to Caroline. 

Caroline waited briefly for a text back, but her mom didn't get back to her again. She pushed her phone into the back pocket. The blonde vampire looked up at Jeremy and narrowed her eyes onto the cut on his eyebrow. 

"Okay, we'll head inside then," she looked over at Elena, who nodded. 

The three walked up towards the cabin, passing the Salvatores cleaning out all their weapons. 

"So, what happened there?" she asked, bumped his arm as her eyes dart to the minor injury. Jeremy cleared his throat, his hand touched the cut. "Uhh, hit my head on the post in the cabin," he stammered. 

A look of doubt made its way onto Elena and Caroline's face, but they didn't push for more information. They walked into the worn-down cabin; cobwebs, dried leaves, and peeling paint was seen everywhere. Bonnie sat in the center of a large pentagram with her eyes shut.

~

Bonnie opened her eyes and stood in front of her was Sheila Bennett. She recognized the angry in her eyes, and the young Bennett witch looked down. "I'm sorry, Grams," she muttered, her teary green eyes met warm brown eyes. Sheila pursed her lips and shook her head at her granddaughter. The older Bennett took her into her arms and held her tightly. "Oh child, this is not what I wanted for you," she whispered.

Sheila pulled away and took Bonnie's face in her hands, looking into her granddaughter's unyielding eyes. She smiled tightly; as she moved a stray strand away from Bonnie's face. "You can't keep doing this. You will end your life before your time," Shelia warned.

"I can't let all those people down..." Bonnie trailed off; a tear escaped her bright eyes. "They're all I have."

Sheila sighed wearily but grimly smiled at her words. She kissed her granddaughter's forehead. "I love you so much."

~

Caroline walked away from the Gilbert siblings, who stood outside of the cabin, arguing. She didn't make it took far until her phone rang out, her hand speeded to take her phone out from her back pocket. The phone was on her ear as soon as it was out.

"Hello?"

Instantly, her phone was swiped from her hand; she felt her blood boil at the action. Her blonde hair whipped around as she looked at the person who stole her phone. "What?" she sharply spoke.

Her blue eyes widen, and her breath caught in her throat from the sight of the dead vampire. "Hi, Caroline." 

"Kol. How are you here?" the blonde vampire frantically looked around but didn't see anyone else. Kol Mikaelson smirked as he stared at her, tipping his head to the side.

"Is that your way of greeting your favorite Mikaelson?" he feigned a look of hurt, then Kol narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Or has Nik taken my place?" he taunted, leaning on the closest tree.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his question. "I don't have time for this. I'm going to check on - " 

"I found another witch to fix your town's little problem." Kol shared a smug smile on his face. "Plus, I don't think my brother would take it kindly if I let anything bad happen to this little..." He stared up in thought, then looked back at her, eying her up and down. "...crush."

The blonde vampire slightly fidgeted at his words, but she crossed her arms across her chest in exasperation. "I'm not anything to him," she stated. Caroline hoped she sounded a lot more convincing to him than to herself. "Why are you even helping us? Your crazy family left town already."

"You and I both know that's a lie, Sweet Caroline. Being on the Other Side, you get a clearer insight of the people around you." 

"You aren't answering my question, Kol." Caroline ignored the smirk on his face as they both took note of her attempt to change the subject. Kol rolled his eyes at her, stood away from the tree, and walked towards her. "Let just say I needed to even the score with the beautiful Bennett witch," he revealed, and with each word, the closer he got to her face. 

A crease formed on her forehead as she thought about what Kol said. Caroline pushed away from him, sidestepping past Kol. "I don't want to do this back and forth with you anymore."

With a low chuckle, a hand gripped her arm, forcing her to look back at him with irritation in her blue eyes. "I can see why my brother has taken a liking in you." He shook his head at her. "Never repeat this, but I think you would be annoyingly good for Nik." Instantly, he was gone. If she didn't know better, it seemed like he vanished from thin air. Caroline couldn't get herself to think about what he said, so she ran to her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to read your reactions so feel free to leave a comment or give this kudos. Thank you for reading this far!
> 
> I promise you'll heard from Klaus soon!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter! I hope you all liked it. There's Klaroline cuteness in the beginning to tide you over til the next chapter.
> 
> Comment below what you hope would happen to our fav hybrid and baby vamp!
> 
> PS. Thank you for all the recent kudos on my 'Promises' one shot!


End file.
